


Чистые помыслы, грязные руки

by Waka_Baka



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Established Relationship, Fictional Religion & Theology, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 19:17:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10600488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waka_Baka/pseuds/Waka_Baka
Summary: Куроко сделал свой выбор много лет назад и с тех пор ни разу в нем не сомневался.





	

Огивара умер. Его самолет рухнул в море и взорвался, Куроко видел собственными глазами, как он сверкнул вспышкой яркого оранжевого света, а после быстро погрузился под воду. Тело, которое показали Куроко, мало походило на Огивару: лицо стало неузнаваемым из-за увечий, но черный браслет, чудом сохранившийся на изломанной руке, мог принадлежать только ему. Это был памятный знак их дружбы. Свой Куроко переделал в четки и молил Богиню о спокойствии его вечного сна всякий раз, как дотрагивался до круглых шершавых костей.

Огивара был окончательно, неотвратимо мертв. Сомневаться в этом не приходилось.

И все же призрака, появившегося у дома Куроко вечером двенадцатого дня зеленого месяца, он узнал сразу. Огивара вернулся спустя семь лет после своей смерти, Куроко знал это до того, как тот выплыл из темноты серой сутулой фигурой и сказал:

— Давно не виделись. 

Кагами заметил его первым. Он остановился и заставил остановиться Куроко, ухватив его за расшитый рукав. К ним редко приходили в гости, а на улицах давно стало темно.

— Здравствуй, — Куроко пристальней вгляделся в лицо гостя: оно изменилось, повзрослело, по левой щеке расплывался старый, ярко-красный ожог, но даже так сходство с образом из детства казалось сильнейшим. — Пожалуйста, проходи.

— Ты уверен, что нам следует пускать домой какого-то про… — начал Кагами, но Куроко жестом попросил его замолчать.

— Огивара-кун мой друг. Ему можно доверять.

Кагами вздернул брови, но ворота отпер. Огивара благодарно взглянул на Куроко и молча прошел внутрь.

— Как? — задал Куроко лишь один вопрос, когда они все расположились на кухне, а Кагами отвернулся к плите, краем глаза продолжая следить за чужаком. 

Огивара неловко поежился, пригладил вздыбленные волосы на затылке, покусал губы, подбирая слова. 

— Я успел выбраться оттуда до взрыва. Обгорел страшно, сломал ногу... На мне был спасательный жилет, я плыл, пока не потерял сознание, просто чудо, как не захлебнулся… Через сутки меня прибило к берегу. Мне здорово отшибло память, я ничего не соображал несколько недель. Пока разбирались, всем стало плевать на какого-то там выжившего. — Он издал неуместный смешок. — Из больницы меня забрали. Я жил… не здесь. А потом все сложилось как-то само собой. 

Его глаза бегали. Лицо блестело от пота, он то и дело тянулся через стол, будто хотел дотронуться до Куроко, но все не решался. Кагами выставил на стол дымящиеся тарелки, небрежно скомкал фартук и сел рядом. 

— Ну что, угощайся, — великодушно предложил он.

— Спасибо. — Огивара взял палочки и принялся за еду. Руки у него дрожали, он изо всех сил старался не показывать свой голод. — Смотрю, ты хорошо устроился, Куроко. Жрецом стал, надо же, — он отправил в рот большую порцию лапши, и глаза у него увлажнились. — Великая праматерь, как вкусно! Никогда ничего подобного не ел!

— Там еще осталось, если захочешь добавки, — отозвался польщенный Кагами.

Куроко сидел неподвижно и не трогал палочки. Дождался, когда Огивара прожует, поймал его взгляд и проговорил медленно и беспристрастно:

— Я отношусь серьезно к своему нынешнему статусу, Огивара-кун. Сожалею, но ты не можешь вернуться.

— Как? — Огивара обескураженно раскрыл глаза, отодвинул тарелку и вытер рот кулаком. — Ты что, Куроко? А как же остальные ребята? 

— Не всем повезло, как тебе. — Куроко опустил веки — Огивара поймет, Огиваре станет больно, а он не хотел этого видеть. — Мы устали терять товарищей. Смерть пугает, какие блага не сулили бы Сады Богини. Многие разочаровались и ушли сами. Я не могу их винить, они выбрали безопасную жизнь. В юности думаешь, что все можешь, но вскоре убеждаешься в обратном. Пришла пора повзрослеть. Игры в повстанцев закончились. 

Наступила тишина. Куроко выждал немного и открыл глаза. Темное лицо с красным пятном замерло. Кагами толкнул Куроко локтем, но он не отреагировал. 

— Я не верю, что ты просто взял и принял правила игры. Столько лет прошло… Как ты только можешь прислуживать Ей, после всего, что Она с нами сделала, — Огивара помотал головой, и начал есть уже жадно, не скрываясь. — Я знаю тебя всю жизнь, не ожидал, что ты так поступишь…

— Это было не так уж просто. Я долго тренировался.

— «Тренировался»? — Кагами рассмеялся. — Да ладно тебе, Куроко, расскажи ему! 

Он замолк под тяжелым взглядом Куроко и подобрал опустевшую тарелку Огивары, чтобы снова наполнить ее.

Остаток ужина прошел в молчании. Насытившись, Огивара взялся за чай, отпивая его маленькими глотками. Куроко ел лапшу, спокойно и аккуратно, как много вечеров до этого, и только Кагами, очевидно, чувствовал себя неловко — громко сопел и суетился. Подлил гостю чая, подбросил в порцию Куроко пару фрикаделек, а потом вообще бросил все и пошел мыть посуду. 

— Можно я пока здесь переночую? И… как мне теперь тебя называть? — Огивара замялся. — Куроко-сама?

— От тебя я предпочитаю слышать просто «Куроко», — он мягко улыбнулся, надеясь, что Огивару это подбодрит. — Конечно, мы с Кагами-куном не против. Оставайся сколько захочешь. 

— Я приготовлю комнату, — сказал Кагами, выключив воду и обтерев руки полотенцем. — А ты пока можешь сходить в ванную…Огивара?

— Огивара Шигехиро. — Он глубоко поклонился. — Простите за беспокойство.

Куроко приготовился к тяжелому молчанию, но как только Кагами вышел из кухни, Огивара подошел и коротко обнял его за плечи. От него ощутимо веяло безумием, какой-то нервной горячкой, но Куроко надеялся, что виновата болезнь — кожа у него пылала жаром. 

— Кем бы ты не стал, я рад, что у тебя все в порядке, — сказал Огивара сдавленно, и в страдальческом лице его впервые промелькнуло светлое чувство. — Извини, если что не так. Все так странно… Мне надо хорошенько подумать, — он слабо, неуверенно улыбнулся. — Вот высплюсь и буду как новенький. 

Кагами крикнул, что ванная готова, и Огивара пошел к двери.

— Да, и это, — он остановился в дверях, опустил взгляд, раздумывая, стоит говорить или нет. — Очень жалко, но я потерял тот браслет. Соскользнул, видимо, когда я в том море барахтался. Ты не обижаешься?

Похоже, расстроился он вполне искренне: мялся у порога, беспокойно дергая и без того растянутые рукава. Куроко вспомнил бесполезную уже побрякушку на распухшей от воды руке мертвеца и медленно покачал головой.

— Не бери в голову. Я тоже… — он сжал в кулаке нанизанные на драгоценную проволоку кости, — его уже не ношу.

Позже, когда Кагами расправил постель и Куроко со вздохом растянулся на мягкой удобной кровати, с улицы раздался сигнал, призывающий к вечерней молитве. 

— Тебе надо переодеться, — напомнил Кагами и полез в платяной шкаф.

— Да-да, сейчас, — лениво отозвался Куроко, продолжая лежать. Некоторые жреческие обязанности приводили его в отчаяние, как это делала необходимость постоянно переодеваться. Каждому ритуалу соответствовала определенная одежда, и среди мирян запрещено было появляться в том же, в чем он ходил в Храме. Даже в собственном доме Куроко не мог позволить себе свободу. Появиться на людях обнаженным считалось меньшим грехом, чем в одежде без отличительных знаков. Вся его жизнь по сути своей была бесконечной чередой переодеваний.

В коридоре хлопнула дверь — Огивара вышел из душа и погасил свет в ванной. Кагами присел на край кровати, прилег рядом и со вздохом погладил Куроко по щеке.

— Меня беспокоит этот парень. Ты рассказывал, конечно, вы не очень хорошо расстались, но не слишком ли ты с ним холоден? Вы же не виделись целых семь лет.

— Неизвестно, как он провел это время. — Куроко подставился под ласку, и Кагами пропустил его волосы сквозь пальцы, именно так, как он любил. — Мы с тобой познакомились четыре года назад и смотри, как я изменился. Когда-то я не мог и помыслить, что стану частью… — он споткнулся, когда палец прошелся по его губам, — этого культа. А теперь Богиня говорит со мной. Но перемены, похоже, обошли Огивара-куна стороной. Не считая следов, которые наложили на него время и тяжелая жизнь, он такой же, какой был в прошлом.

— Что ты хочешь этим сказать?

— То, что есть два варианта: либо он чего-то недоговаривает, либо это вовсе не Огивара-кун.

— Думаешь, Она подослала его к тебе? Но он ведь так и не рассказал, где его носило. Ему, наверное, трудно так сразу собраться. 

Куроко еще раз прокрутил в голове короткий сумбурный рассказ Огивары и покачал головой.

— Нет, Кагами-кун. Боюсь, он скрывает кое-что более страшное и болезненное, чем мы думаем. Лучше пока не бередить его раны. Давай просто понаблюдаем.

— Как скажешь, — Кагами переложил руку Куроко на грудь и погладил, пальцами скользнул под ворот. Другая рука в то же время распускала пояс халата. — Но то, что ты сказал про остальных… Думаешь, так надо?

Куроко повернулся на бок, прижался щекой к плечу Кагами, пока он продолжал его раздевать.

— Всего лишь осторожность. Как ему удалось найти меня? 

— Ну, ты вроде известная личность…

— Смешно.

— Ты прав, — Кагами, улыбаясь, лег на спину. — Не верится, что он пришел сюда по чьему-то навету.

— Ничего больше не говори.

Куроко забрался на него и наклонился поцеловать, но уже у самых губ Кагами его остановил механический голос домашнего алтаря: 

— Время Вечерней Молитвы. Пожалуйста, встаньте в зону сканирования. Время Вечерней Молитвы. Пожалуйста, встаньте в зону сканирования.

— Праматерь! — не сдержался Куроко и соскочил с кровати. 

Под легкий смех Кагами он быстро влез в синий халат с вышитыми на полах лунами и надел мягкую обувь на плоской подошве. Он сел перед алтарем, сжал четки, которые даже во сне не выпускал из рук, и сосредоточился на молитве. Постепенно мысли очистились. Куроко почувствовал по движению воздуха, как Кагами осторожно опустился рядом.

Домашний алтарь объявил:

— Старт через десять секунд. Девять, десять…

«Благословенная Богиня всего живущего, — шептал Куроко, отсчитывая слова по нагретым костям. — Свет проливает Ангелов Сонм, дай приют нам, в его тени живущим…»

— …один. Воздадим же хвалу Госпоже нашей.

***

— Стать послушником? Ты уверен? 

Кагами скептически разглядывал Огивару. Выспавшись, он действительно посвежел и выглядел куда более здоровым, чем накануне, но растянутая туника Куроко, которую тот носил еще в бытность свою помощником жреца, придавала ему нелепый вид. Будто на взрослого напялили платье ребенка.

— Да. Я твердо решил. Долго не мог уснуть сегодня, все размышлял, что же мне дальше делать, — он смущенно улыбнулся, и в тенях у него под глазами собрались тонкие морщинки. — Постоянно бояться, прятаться по углам, как крыса.... Я устал от этого. Может мне и правда попробовать начать жизнь с чистого листа? 

— Ты же понимаешь, на службу Богине не нанимаются просто так? — спросил Куроко. И хотя он знал, каким будет ответ, все же добавил: — Твоя вера должна быть крепкой и непоколебимой. Став монахом, ты больше не будешь принадлежать себе.

— Конечно, я готов. — Огивара вздохнул, подумал немного и признался: —Я давно к этому шел, просто какая-то часть меня все еще надеялась… — Он остановился, не договорил. — Если честно, я больше не питаю к Ней ненависти. Моя семья… скажу прямо: мои родители никогда не вели праведный образ жизни. Только братья, они… они ни в чем не провинились, но, видимо, кто-то должен был понести наказание… 

Куроко промолчал, продолжая чинить переплет молитвенника, до которого раньше не доходили руки. Огивара говорил путано и неуверенно, и настоящие его намерения все еще оставались неясными. Невольно подумалось — если бы Куроко предложил ему присоединиться к обществу фанатиков и громить дома неверных, Огивара бы безропотно последовал за ним. Из них двоих именно он легче поддавался чужому влиянию. Может, для него это не такой уж плохой выход, в Храме он обретет поддержку, да и влияния у него будет недостаточно, чтобы суметь кому-то навредить.

— Хорошо, — ответил Куроко жизнерадостно, не обращая внимание на удивленный возглас Кагами. — Я уверен, тебя примут. Скоро здесь будет наш брат, Фурихата-кун, он подвозит меня и Кагами-куна. Поедешь с нами, встретишься с Настоятелем.

Глаза у Огивары загорелись. Он посмотрел на опешившего Кагами и бросился обнимать Куроко.

— Спасибо! — сказал он почти рыдая, и Куроко несколько удивленно похлопал его по плечу. — Я… Я обещаю, я буду стараться! И мы встретимся с тобой на Праздничной Службе!

— Огивара-кун, мне нужно предупредить…

— Да-да, я уже забыл про наши прошлые дела, все это лишь детские забавы, глупость какая-то, — он, наконец, оторвался от Куроко и стиснул его руки в своих. — Можешь на меня рассчитывать. Я теперь другой человек!

Они стояли так и молча смотрели друг на друга, пока Кагами не покашлял, напоминая, что они тут, вообще-то, не одни. Огивара отпустил Куроко и вдруг уставился на свою руку. Черная нить с нанизанными на нее костями оказалась между его пальцами и теперь он разглядывал ее, с каждой секундой все сильнее и сильнее нахмуриваясь.

Часы на стене пробили восемь. 

— Пора выходить, — сказал Куроко идеально ровным голосом. Он шагнул к Огиваре и забрал у него четки одним жестким движением. — Фурихата-кун приедет с минуты на минуту. Нехорошо заставлять его ждать.

***

На экране опять транслировали отрывки новогоднего репортажа. В честь праздника Богиня всегда спускалась в Нижние Сады, и это становилось огромным событием. На видео она появлялась в плотной вуали, что делалось исключительно из заботы о подданных — по слухам, люди нередко теряли сознание или умирали от остановки сердца, не выдержав божественной красоты. Лицезреть Ее мог не каждый, поэтому роль Жреца не подходила людям, слабым духом. Она улыбалась им с многочисленных изображений, растиражированных и развешенных по улицам, расставленных по домашним алтарям, спрятанных по маленьким оберегам в карманах детей. Единственный портрет, написанный первым Ангелом, перед тем, как вознестись в Сады. На его картине Богиня была непревзойденно прекрасной. Безупречная светлая кожа, прямой взгляд ласковых глаз, светившихся материнской нежностью, теплая улыбка на губах. Куроко знал — художник не приукрасил ни капли. Ему Она являлась в том же непревзойденном виде, от которого и мужчины, и женщины приходили в неистовый трепет. 

После новогоднего репортажа на экране началась реклама. Бодрая девушка, одетая младшей монахиней, предлагала приобрести новую модель мобильного алтаря. Вместе с комплектом покупатель получал чехол, прилагавшийся «абсолютно бесплатно!».

— Слышал, в школах тоже поставили эти штуки, — сказал Огивара, досмотрев ролик. — Они теперь везде. Нигде не скроешься от всевидящего ока.

— Современные алтари могут принять Молитву даже у людей без сознания. — Куроко потянулся и выключил экран, прервав новый выпуск просветительской программы. Назойливая пропаганда действовала ему на нервы. — Очень полезно, особенно для тех, кто находится в госпитале. Раньше люди часто пропускали молитвы из-за неотложных дел. Теперь не нужно отвлекаться, процесс занимает всего несколько секунд. 

Огивара выглянул в окно, где промелькнул очередной портрет Богини.

— Действительно, очень удобно.

Кагами оглянулся на них с переднего сидения, но ничего не сказал. Незаданные вопросы повисли в воздухе, как частицы пыли. Что случится, если от Молитвы отказаться сознательно? Почему люди забыли богов, в которых верили поколениями? И каково же настоящее происхождение этого безмолвного наблюдателя, абсолютного существа, провозглашенного всеобщим правителем? Куроко чувствовал: каждая попытка приблизиться к истине подталкивает его к некой опасной черте, и в конце концов перестал об этом задумываться. Он сделал свой выбор много лет назад и с тех пор ни разу в нем не сомневался. Оставалось только надеяться, что Огивара сдержит свое слово.

— Пока мы не приехали, ответь честно, — Куроко встретился с Фурихатой глазами в зеркале заднего вида, а после повернулся к Огиваре, чтобы видеть его лицо, — почему ты все-таки решил присоединиться к культу?

Огивара оторвался от разглядывания видов за окном и посмотрел на Куроко со странным выражением. Загнанным, как ему показалось.

— Знал, что ты мне не поверишь. Трудно верить человеку, который исчез на много лет и вдруг свалился на голову без предупреждения. — Он смущенно улыбнулся и — случайно ли, нарочно ли — поскреб пальцем стянутую шрамом кожу на щеке. — Куроко, пожалуйста, — продолжил он с волнением, — ты же всегда хорошо замечал такие вещи, видел сразу, когда человек врет, а когда нет. Я сразу понял — возвращаться больше некуда, я никого не знаю в этом городе, вот и решил разыскать своего старого друга... Видел по глазам, ты хотел спросить, почему от меня столько времени ни слуху, ни духу не было, но мне не хватило смелости признаться… я потом как-нибудь расскажу, обещаю. — Он замолчал, чтобы перевести дыхание. — Как только увидел тебя вчера, подумал: у него получилось, значит и у меня получится. Для чего-то ведь Она оставила меня в живых. Вдруг это шанс все исправить?

— Настоятелю бы понравились ваши слова, — оживился Фурихата, до сих пор молчавший. Он вырулил на полупустую площадь и повел машину вдоль тротуара, где прохаживалось несколько женщин с пухлыми детьми в колясках, да одинокий старик с тростью ждал у перехода, дожидаясь нужного сигнала. Город будто вымер — большинство людей в этом время обычно уходили на работу.

Куроко пригляделся к старику и понял, что тот слепой.

— Это все, что я хотел узнать. 

Огивара вздохнул и расслабился. На подбородке у него белела частица риса, которая стала заметной, когда свет упал на другую половину его лица.

— Ты испачкался, — сказал Куроко, показав место на своем лице. 

— Ой, а я и не заметил, — Огивара убрал рисинку и улыбнулся по-детски наивно, совсем как в старые времена. — Спасибо.

Куроко ответил вежливым кивком и подумал — как хорошо, что Огивара вернулся. Оказывается, он скучал.

***

Звук падающих капель становился тем громче, чем длиннее становились паузы между ними. Куроко вдыхал плотный, накуренный благовониями воздух и следил за тем, как замедляется время. Он держал голову плотно прижатой к полу, прогибаясь под тяжестью многослойных одежд, и вглядывался в темноту под веками. Колени давили на грудь, дышать становилось все труднее, удары капель мучительно переходили в грохот падающих с высоты камней.

Шум все нарастал, захотелось схватиться за голову и зажать уши руками, но тело онемело и больше не слушалось. Когда терпеть стало совсем невыносимо, шум неожиданно исчез. 

— Открой глаза, возлюбленный сын Мой. Поднимись, чтобы Я видела тебя. 

Голос Богини звучал со всех сторону сразу и никак не мог принадлежать существу, рожденному в Нижних Садах. Любого, кто слышал его, захлестывало восхищение, и Куроко тоже чуть не захлебнулся им, но вовремя напомнил себе, что цель их разговора — не его счастливая смерть. Он вышел из оцепенения, медленно сел и поднялся на ноги. Длинные рукава тянулись за ним шлейфом, тонкая вышивка поблескивала на свету, переливаясь разными оттенками зеленого, но вся вычурность его одеяний меркла перед красотой Богини. 

Куроко быстро, не задумываясь, поднял на Нее глаза, и боль сдавила ему виски. Свет причудливо окрасил Ее волосы в нежный розовый, который так хорошо сочетался со здоровым румянцем на щеках. Идеальные черты лица, не скрытые больше вуалью, идеальная фигура под платьем из легкой полупрозрачной ткани, идеальная сущность, не знающая зависти и злости. Богиня Сацуки.

В первые мгновения Куроко испытывал искушение упасть Ей в ноги и молить о прощении, но странные желания разбивались о здоровую логику — никакой божественной благодати нет, есть только наркотический дурман и напичканная устройствами комната. Его сознанием манипулируют, эти эмоции ему не принадлежат, а он покорно идет им навстречу, потому что по какой-то неизвестной причине входит в маленький процент людей, способных выдержать общение с Богиней. Все происходящее — всего лишь галлюцинация, долгая и удивительно правдоподобная, а эта женщина перед ним существует лишь в его воображении. И даже если он ошибается, даже если Она есть и транслирует себя с помощью голограммы, проникнуть в его подсознание Ей еще не удалось. Кроме крепких нервов Куроко был наделен еще одной полезной способностью — удалять из головы все опасные и ненужные мысли. Грешил ли он, зная все это? Отнюдь. Богиня нема, но Жрецы служили Ее устами. Порядочный гражданин Куроко Тецуя, обладающий нужными для этого особенностями, безропотно принял свой долг и исполнял обязанности тщательно и аккуратно. 

— Слушаю Тебя, моя Богиня. — Слова давались Куроко с трудом. Их приходилось буквально проталкивать через сжатые зубы. 

Богиня подняла руки, подзывая к себе. Увидев колебание Куроко, Она сделала шаг навстречу, и из-под пышной юбки показался кончик туфли. Она хотела принять его в Свои раскрытые объятия. Куроко попробовал сделать шаг и понял: это будет долгий путь. 

— Сначала говори ты. Я хочу знать все. 

— Вчера вернулся мой друг. Я столько времени считал его мертвым, — проговорил Куроко, тяжело дыша. — Не иначе, Ты воскресила его из мертвых. Я не знал своих родителей, меня вырастила бабушка, но и она ушла в Твои Сады, едва мне исполнилось десять. И тогда Ты свела наши пути, он не дал мне сгинуть на улицах.

Ее губы сложились в мягкую улыбку. 

— Но вот пришло время отплатить ему за ту поддержку. — Куроко медленно приближался к Богине. Чтобы не задохнуться, ему приходилось делать передышки между словами. — И я осознал, что только Ты сможешь ему помочь. Он боится… — он облизнул пересохшие губы, — боится оступиться. Дай ему сил… чтобы… его разум окреп.

Он плотно сжал губы. По лицу и спине его тек пот, лоб болел от напряжения, одежды тянули вниз, и он едва волочил за собой тяжелые, громоздкие рукава. Еще несколько бесконечных секунд, и он достиг Богини — та прижала его к груди, и как только он коснулся Ее, ему сразу же стало легче.

— Не волнуйся, возлюбленный сын Мой. Его путь ко Мне был долог и извилист, но нельзя же вечно бежать от своей судьбы. Когда-нибудь она все равно настигнет.

— Ты бесконечно права, — Куроко неглубоко вздохнул. Ему было хорошо и спокойно в нежных руках Богини, только зрение мутилось и по подбородку текло. Он твердо стоял на ногах, но все же поднял руку, ухватился за мягкое плечо. Тело под пальцами ощущалось реальным и живым, а еще был запах… запах чего-то неуловимо знакомого, чего-то потерянного далеко-далеко в прошлом.

— Запомни, дитя, — голос Богини теперь звучал уже не снаружи, а будто внутри головы. — Запомни и передай, что Я скажу. Некоторые Мои сыновья и дочери творят бесчинства, прикрываясь именем Моим. В столице их пока сдерживает страх, но там, где не хватает рук Моих и глаз, ничто не мешает их деяниям. Они стараются угодить Мне, не понимая, что искажают саму суть Моих намерений… 

— Их ждет кара?

— Вели Настоятелю проверить город на севере. Он поймет, какой именно. Иди и пошли братьев и сестер своих. Пусть попробуют их образумить. Я прощаю тех, кто не верит в Меня, но тех, кто лжет — никогда. Запомни это.

— Слушаюсь, Богиня… — прошептал Куроко, почти теряя сознание. В голову будто воткнули раскаленный прут и медленно его проворачивали. Он чувствовал, как трясутся руки, как неумолимо слабеют колени, а сам он оседает на пол. 

— До следующего свидания, возлюбленный сын Мой.

Голос растворился в эхе падающих капель. Очнулся Куроко уже лежа на боку, закутанным в ворохе собственных одежд. Перед глазами плыло, голова гудела. Губы и подбородок были мокрыми от крови. 

В комнату вбежали слуги, помогли Куроко сбросить верхний, самый громоздкий слой, и вывели его на воздух. Там он долго и самозабвенно дышал, обливал голову холодной водой и приводил себя в порядок. Восстановив силы, он сменил одежду. Ему еще предстояло встретиться с Настоятелем.

— Привет, Куроко! Как дела? — окликнул чей-то бас, когда он шел по коридору, немного покачиваясь. 

Ему махал послушник Киеши, не обращая внимания на шипение раздраженного монаха в очках. Куроко, несмотря на изможденность, улыбнулся ему. Да и разве можно было не улыбнуться, глядя на счастливое лицо Киеши?

— Здравствуйте, Киеши-сан, Хьюга-сан, — Куроко коротко поклонился. — Очень рад встрече.

— Не ори так, придурок! — Хьюга наградил Киеши подзатыльником и сбавил громкость на пару тонов. — Смотри, с кем разговариваешь!

— Никак не могу привыкнуть, что Куроко выше по рангу. Прости, — миролюбиво предложил Киеши. Потер затылок, разглядывая Куроко так, будто он за то время, пока они не виделись, сильно изменился. — Бледный ты какой-то... Кагами плохо тебя кормит?

— Он только что после Службы, идиот! Зеленый месяц на исходе! — рявкнул Хьюга. 

— Ой, прости, я забыл. Совсем из головы вылетело. Все так же верен нашей Богине?

Куроко кивнул. Сказал твердо заученную фразу:

— Она — моя Мать, Сестра и Возлюбленная. 

Киеши громко рассмеялся, положив огромную руку Куроко на плечо. Хьюга шикал, озираясь в поисках свидетелей и поддерживая резко накренившегося Куроко, но никто их, похоже, не услышал. Отсмеявшись, Киеши потрепал Куроко по волосам и сказал:

— Ну что ж, не зря про тебя ходят слухи, будто ты Ее любимый Жрец, — он успокоил Хьюгу движением большой ладони. — Не будем больше тебя задерживать. 

Они поклонились на прощание и направились в свое храмовое крыло.

— Берегите себя, Киеши-сан, Хьюга-сан, — тихо сказал Куроко их спинам. Он немного постоял на месте, провожая их взглядом, а потом ушел и сам. Тонкие четки он выпутал из складок верхнего халата и на ходу переложил их в карман. Расшифровкой послания он займется позже, а пока его ждали дела.

Настоятель пребывал в добром расположении духа и поделился радостной новостью — Богиня сообщила Жрецу Мидориме, что скоро к Сонму присоединится еще один Ангел. Вознесение всегда означало праздник, всех людей, не занятых в Храме, отпускали с работы, и на улицах до утра не замолкали хвалебные гимны. Жаль только, личность нового Ангела никогда не была известна заранее. 

В прошлый раз Богиня призвала Акаши. Куроко невольно нахмурился, вспомнив их последний разговор. Незадолго до своего Вознесения он странно себя вел, Куроко тогда не узнал его, словно человека подменили. Быть может, Акаши предчувствовал, что с ним случится. Его прощальные слова до сих пор не выходили у Куроко из головы. 

— На борьбу с фанатиками я отправлю орден сестры Рико, — сказал Настоятель, вырывая Куроко из собственных мыслей. — Пора наставить этих несчастных на путь истинный.

— Я буду за них молиться. — Куроко глубоко поклонился и встал. У него все еще слегка кружилась голова. 

— Твоя забота о заблудших душах достойна похвалы, — никогда не смеявшийся Настоятель вдруг приветливо улыбнулся. — Так ты скоро продвинешься наверх. 

Куроко задумчиво склонил голову набок. Считалось, Верховные Жрецы могли погружаться в транс мгновенно, без стимуляторов и долгих медитаций. Правда, постоянное присутствие Богини внутри сознания имело свои последствия, и долго такие люди не жили, но… 

— Мне еще многому нужно научиться, — уклончиво ответил Куроко. 

Настоятеля удовлетворил такой ответ. Он жестом разрешил ему идти, и Куроко с облегчением покинул его келью. 

Фурихата знал, как Куроко выматывают обряды, поэтому по дороге они не разговаривали и доехали без остановок. Кагами еще не вернулся, и во всем доме стояла непривычная тишина. Куроко прошел мимо пустой кухни и прилег на кровать, собираясь только немного отдохнуть, но не заметил, как крепко уснул. 

Один раз он проснулся от страшной мысли, что пропустил вечернюю Молитву, но тут же под ухом раздался тихий писк мобильного Алтаря и ворчание Кагами:

— Даже обуви не снял, дурак…

Окончание фразы он не услышал — успокоившись, закрыл глаза и открыл их только утром.

Когда Куроко вышел из спальни на следующий день, дом чудесным образом ожил. Кагами вовсю орудовал на кухне, одной рукой помешивая что-то в шкворчащей сковородке, а другой взбивая молоко блендером. Готовить он мог сколько угодно, готовил вкусно и разнообразно, его ничуть не утомляла бытовая суета. Обнаружив полную беззащитность Куроко в вопросах домашнего хозяйства, он принял все заботы на себя, и следил за порядком с завидным увлечением. 

— Пахнет волшебно, — похвалил Куроко, выйдя на кухню босиком.

Кагами дернулся — дрожь прошла от ног до головы — лопатка выпала из руки и шлепнулась на пол. 

— Сколько можно тебя просить, — он тяжело нахмурился, потом махнул рукой и отвернулся, а сам краем глаза следил, как Куроко поднимает с пола грязную лопатку и относит ее в раковину. — Тебе повезло, что это была не тарелка, как в прошлый раз.

— Прости, — Куроко принял раскаявшийся вид. — Ты, кажется, поздно вернулся вчера? Я не слышал, как ты пришел.

— Неудивительно, ты же дрых без задних ног, — усмехнулся Кагами. — Старшие целую вечность заседали, боялся, до утра не закончат. — Он помрачнел, но постарался скрыть свое настроение ухмылкой. — На них нападать некому, а они все боятся…

— Устал? — Куроко прижался к нему со спины и обнял за живот. 

— Нормально, — буркнул он. Приправил и без того ароматное варево, помешал ложкой в непонятно откуда взявшейся кастрюле. — Не сильнее, чем ты. Вчера у тебя из кармана выпало… — он выдвинул ящик кухонного стола и показал на лежащие там четки. — Ты виделся с семпаями?

— Да, — Куроко аккуратно задвинул ящик обратно. Коснулся губами шеи Кагами, зарылся носом в его волосы на затылке. — Позже займусь. Это все… отвлекает меня от тебя. 

Кагами предпринял вялую попытку освободиться, передернул плечами, потянулся за чем-то на верхней полке, заставляя Куроко тянуться за собой.

— Не видишь, я занят.

— Ну и что, — сказал Куроко упрямо. Погладил Кагами по животу, прихватил зубами мочку уха. 

— Иди почисти зубы. 

— Я уже умылся. 

— Заправь постель хоть раз в жизни. 

— Не пытайся сбежать. 

— …и оденься. 

Кагами развернулся к Куроко лицом и поцеловал в губы. У него уже начало сбиваться дыхание — в последние дни Куроко был занят в Храме, и они не могли остаться наедине. Они стояли так несколько минут и целовались, трогали друг друга торопливо и жадно, будто встретились впервые после долгой разлуки. На подоконнике тихо ворковал приемник, по маленькому полю голограммы бежала строка последних новостей, а на плите подгорал их завтрак. 

— Я говорил не приставать ко мне, когда я готовлю, — процедил Кагами, оторвав от себя Куроко. Он протянул руку за спину, нащупал регулятор огня и выкрутил его до минимума. — Почему ты никогда меня не слушаешь? 

— Мне нравится на тебя смотреть. Я люблю тебя касаться. Ты так двигаешься, что отказаться от соблазна просто не получается.

Куроко погладил Кагами под майкой.

— Глупости какие-то говоришь, — Кагами поднес ладонь к покрасневшему лицу. 

— Я говорю правду, — сказал Куроко. Он знал: единственная правда в его жизни здесь, и чувства эти настоящие.

Кагами судорожно втянул воздух сквозь зубы и закинул голову, когда Куроко сжал пальцами его соски. Они снова принялись целоваться, теперь уже медленно — им было некуда торопиться. Кагами обвил шею Куроко руками, притянул к себе, практически садясь на столешницу. Он был отзывчивым до одури, кусался и вздрагивал в ответ на ласки, и Куроко все сильнее и сильнее увлекался. 

— Может, давай не здесь? — предложил Кагами неуверенно. Куроко успел уже пробраться в его штаны и не собирался прерываться. 

Он рассеянно покачал головой. Посмотрел на задранную до груди рубашку Кагами и стащил ее совсем, чтобы не мешала шарить по телу свободной рукой. Куроко беспорядочно тыкался губами ему то в шею, то в подбородок, то в ключицы, гладил по спине и плечам, и все шептал на ухо глупые нежности. Он слышал жаркое дыхание Кагами, чувствовал, как тот прядь за прядью перебирает его волосы и целует каждую поверх дрожащих пальцев. 

— У меня не получится долго, — предупредил он тем тихим умоляющим голосом, который Куроко просто обожал, — давай я тоже что-нибудь тебе сделаю.

Куроко притиснул Кагами обратно к столу, не позволив ему переменить положение.

— Стой смирно, — велел он и поудобней расставил ноги. 

Тонкая ткань трусов не притупляла остроты ощущений. Иногда разница в росте бывала выгодной, нужно только уметь ею пользоваться. Тело Кагами было удобно мягким, где надо, и стоило Куроко только раз потереться о его бедро, чтобы осознать — он ужасно, до предела возбужден. Дальше он не отдавал себе отчета, двигался, целовал и трогал бездумно, любил искренне, говорил все подряд, не пропуская больше каждое слово и жест через фильтр самоанализа. Он жил так неосторожно всего несколько секунд, и короткое мгновение свободы кончилось с последним сильным толчком, с невыносимо сладкой судорогой, в которой так хотелось навсегда забыться. Оно кончилось с железным вкусом на языке, и Куроко в ужасе распахнул глаза, чтобы увидеть — то вовсе не кровь, а кольцо на цепочке, оказавшееся у него во рту. Еще один грустный знак забытой дружбы.

Кагами с длинным стоном выплескивался Куроко в ладонь. Он бережно держал его худые плечи руками и все вздрагивал, вздрагивал, хотя Куроко давно затих на его груди. Жар его тела продирал насквозь, от него становилось беспокойно и томно на душе. 

После Кагами наклонился к Куроко, чтобы мягко и надолго прижаться к его губам, но в мирную тишину их утра вдруг вмешался посторонний звук.

Что-то упало, рассыпалось под ногами, звякнул сигнал таймера, и испуганный, заспанный голос Огивары выпалил:

— Ох, Куроко, прости… Я не знал, что вы тут… Какой же я неуклюжий, черт… Я все уберу, когда вы закончите… Извините, что помешал!

***

— Не слишком ли ты спешишь?

— Что ты! Будет лучше, если я буду жить при Храме. К тому же я и так вас сильно побеспокоил…

Огивара старательно разглядывал пол. Его голова дергалась, словно он хотел поднять глаза, но стыд мешал ему это сделать. Одежда на нем была другая: новая и опрятная, не та, в которой он пришел, и не та, которую ему дал Куроко. Должно быть, обзавелся где-то вчера вечером, а старую выбросил. Его возвращения Куроко тоже не застал, он просто-напросто забыл о нем и вспомнил только сегодняшним утром.

— Как все прошло?

— Ну, — секундная заминка, — раз меня приняли, значит им все понравилось?

— Я очень рад за тебя, — улыбнулся Куроко. — Ты сделал серьезный шаг.

Огивара молчал, бегая глазами. Его пальцы наигрывали в воздухе одному ему известную мелодию, неровно остриженные волосы озолотило солнце. Он почти превратился в себя-прежнего, обретя твердую почву под ногами, так что Куроко даже подумал, как глупо было в чем-то его подозревать. 

Точно также Огивара улыбался, когда Куроко отдал ему билеты — свой, Аомине и Акаши — на заранее обреченный самолет. В то беспечное время они с увлечением обсуждали недостатки режима, знали наперечет все слепые зоны в городе и прятались в них во время Молитвы, воображая себя бунтарями. Они мечтали совершить переворот, положить конец вечному правлению Богини, они отыскали множество путей, как остаться незамеченными, и безнаказанность вскружила им голову. Их деятельность перестала походить на разговоры, которыми Куроко с Огиварой порой упивались до утра. Подготовка к революции превратилась в соревнование, чей вызов будет самым дерзким, и цена победы уже не интересовала никого. Огивара сломался первым — его родителей забрали в Дом Раскаяния за торговлю оружием, и с тех пор он их больше не видел. Вскоре после этого и Куроко начал выбывать из игры, но его держала глупая надежда, что все станет как прежде. Они должны были улететь в небольшой городок на востоке, где собирались основать базу, но в последний момент Акаши свернул задание, приказав всем явиться в центральный Храм. В последствии Куроко узнал, что не он один отдал свой шанс убраться из опасного города — когда в Нижние Сады без предупреждения спустилась Богиня, приборы вышли из строя, а волновое излучение свело пилотов с ума, в салоне находились сестры Мидоримы и Кисе, отец Мурасакибары, Огивара и двое его братьев. От их группы в живых остались всего несколько счастливчиков, устойчивых перед божественным присутствием.

В тот же роковой день Куроко впервые увидел Ее. Большая удача — обрести сразу шестерых сыновей, сказала Она. Никто не осмелился с Ней спорить. Для них это была очередная игра, в которой Куроко не собирался участвовать. Он больше не хотел насилия и смертей, но все же не мог верить в бога, о котором неизвестно всей правды.

Понимание пришло позднее. Постичь внутреннюю жизнь системы легче, если стать ее частью. И тогда Куроко появился на пороге Храма с твердым намерением на этот раз сделать все по-своему.

— Я, наверное, пойду. — Огивара простодушно похлопал Куроко по плечу, отказавшись доедать свой завтрак. — Мне еще нужно успеть пройти регистрацию. Спасибо, что был так добр ко мне. И передай Кагами-сану, все было очень вкусно. 

Куроко проводил Огивару до ворот, где они остановились, не решаясь распрощаться. 

— Надеюсь, ты будешь к нам заходить, — сказал Куроко, привалившись плечом к стене.

— Конечно. Мы еще увидимся, — пообещал Огивара и с какой-то мечтательной полуулыбкой пошел прочь от большого жреческого дома.

Кагами терзался муками совести, и уши его все еще хранили яркий розовый цвет, когда Куроко достал из ящика подарок Киеши и положил его на стол. В бусинах, нанизанных на нить в определенном порядке, скрывалась фраза, которую Киеши не мог произнести вслух или передать через Фурихату. От их тайного общения остались только эти маленькие безделушки, но и те Куроко получал лишь время от времени. 

— «Все было очень вкусно»? Что, так и сказал? — не мог угомониться Кагами. Он вышагивал из одного угла в другой, заложив руки за спину. 

— Да, ему понравилось. Он бы сказал тебе лично, если бы ты переборол свою стеснительность и вышел с ним попрощаться.

— Я не об этом. Почему его так быстро приняли? Разве у него нет проблем с документами, с репутацией, в конце концов?

— Ты не понимаешь, Кагами-кун, — Куроко механически переносил знаки на бумагу. — Нашей Богине неважно, кем ты был в прошлом, ей неважно с кем ты живешь и делишь постель, важна только безграничная вера. У Огивары-куна она есть. В наше последнее свидание Богиня подтвердила, что готова принять его. Поэтому я не удивился.

— Сама Богиня? — Кагами присвистнул, пустился в новый виток путешествий по комнате. — Так Мидорима говорил про него?

— Только Она знает, кто станет следующим Ангелом. — Куроко напряг брови, пытаясь найти ошибку в коде. Что-то в нем не совпадало, буквы не складывались в осмысленные слова. — Кагами-кун, сядь пожалуйста, ты мне мешаешь.

— И все-таки, — Кагами оседлал первый попавшийся под руку стул. — Надо было настоять, чтобы он остался у нас. Нехорошо как-то вышло…

Они помолчали. Куроко корпел над дешифровкой, а Кагами барабанил по столу пальцами, вполголоса подпевая гимну по радио. 

— Ну что? — он нетерпеливо заглянул в листок с записями.

Куроко откинулся на стуле. До дрожи в пальцах хотелось закурить, и не тех несуразных палочек из Храма, от которых так легко впасть в эйфорию, а обычных сигарет, набитых табаком покрепче. Но их нигде не продавали уже лет десять. 

— «Остерегайся наблюдателя», — прочитал Кагами и вопросительно взглянул на Куроко. — Что это значит?

— Это значит, что я потерял доверие Богини, — мрачно отозвался Куроко, разорвав бумажку. — Если я не докажу Ей свою верность… боюсь предположить, что тогда произойдет.

— Но это же бред! Зачем Ей устраивать тупой аттракцион с шпионами, Она же без доносов все видит! Какой тогда смысл в Молитвах?

— Не знаю, Кагами-кун, — Куроко зарылся пальцами в волосах. — Она хочет меня испытать. Возможно, Киеши-сан пытается предупредить, что Молитва работает не так. Я не должен был бросать Огивару-куна тогда. Должен был к нему прислушаться! Если бы я не отправил его в аэропорт вместо себя, ничего бы не случилось!

— Подожди, — Кагами встал и схватил Куроко за плечи, встряхнул, заставляя смотреть на себя. — Если ты про тех высокомерных задниц, которые сначала разрушили тебе жизнь, а потом разбежались по разным Храмам, то он тогда просто подвернулся им под руку! Ты же не мог предугадать, чем все закончится, верно? И уж тем более не знал, что случится с самолетом! Прекрати винить себя во всяком дерьме!

Куроко взял себя в руки за несколько секунд. Он начал строить план еще до того, как Кагами закончил его отчитывать, и постарался показать всем своим видом, что не собирается впадать в истерику.

— Я понимаю, — сказал он спокойно. — Но это чувство вины сберегло меня от заблуждений.

— Так Огивара…?

— Кагами-кун, ты просто не представляешь, как бы я хотел ошибаться.

***

Слова о трех ипостасях Богини мог подтвердить любой, кто виделся с ней хоть раз в жизни. Мидорима описывал Ее скупо, говорил только, что она смешна и заботлива. Он вечно прятался за грубостью, берег Ее образ нетронутым, потому что воскресил в ней облик своей младшей сестры. Аомине рассказывал о Ней в красках и с вдохновением, Ее неземной красотой он буквально бредил, в промежутках между свиданиями сочиняя нескладные стихи о Ее пышных формах. Она, наверное, стала бы ему идеальной женой, будь она досягаемой. 

Богиня Куроко отличалась внимательностью и пониманием. Он возвращался к Ее жертвеннику в Храме как к себе домой, он знал — Она ждет и примет его любым. Но даже так Куроко не хотелось испытывать границы Ее всепрощения.

— Что терзает тебя, возлюбленный сын Мой? 

Куроко с трудом подавил дрожь, прокатившуюся по спине и затылку: Богиня встретила его неожиданно быстро. Разглядывая Ее лицо, он попытался найти в нем признаки изменившегося отношения к себе, но лик Богини светился все той же вечной нежностью. Куроко опустился возле Ее ног и уронил голову Ей на колени. 

— Следует ли мне произносить это вслух, Богиня? Ты можешь прочесть по моим мыслям, я ничего не прячу от тебя. 

— Ты самый честный из Моих сыновей, это правда, — согласилась Богиня. Ее руки гладили Куроко по выпрямленной спине, по голове, склоненной в покаянии. — Но ты же самый любопытный. И порой ты не знаешь, где следует остановиться.

— Объясни… — начал Куроко и остановился, когда не смог поднять голову. Резко пропали все звуки, дышать стало нечем, а потом, после нескольких секунд в этой пустоте, ему на шею обрушилась холодная, смертельная тяжесть.

Богиня улыбалась. Куроко ничего не видел кроме Ее полных изгибающихся губ, он не мог отойти от видения, в котором его голова отделилась от тела. 

— Скажи, ты когда-нибудь видел Ангелов после того, как они вознесутся в Сады? — Не дожидаясь ответа, она продолжила: — Разумеется, ты не мог их видеть. Ведь они становятся частью Моего сознания. 

Куроко ошеломленно молчал, не в силах произнести и слова.

— Разумеется, Я не лишаю их свободы воли, — Она закинула ногу на ногу, игриво махнула кончиком туфли, — все Мои сыновья и дочери свободны. Я забираю только тех, кто может предложить Мне что-то новое. То, чего еще не было. Бесконечное развитие — вот, чего Я хочу. В обществе начинаются беспорядки, если оно слишком долго живет без перемен. Для войны иногда нужен лишь маленький повод, но мудрый правитель не допустит и его.

Ее русалочьи глаза оказались напротив глаз Куроко. Она прикрыла веки, брови опустились, и все черты приобрели какие-то до боли знакомое выражение.

— Слушай меня внимательно, Тецуя. Однажды все изменится, мы перестанем служить. Служить будут Нам.

Куроко совладал наконец с непослушным ртом, и выдавил:

— Акаши-кун… 

Ощущение рассеялось как дым, лицо Богини снова стало прежним.

— Молчи, сын Мой. Я долго за вами наблюдала, но потом Мне стало интересно — что, если Кагамин станет следующим? Его любящее сердце способно на многое.

Не успев до конца осознать жуткий смысл этих слов, Куроко ринулся к Богине, ухватил ее за рукава, сразу растаявшие в воздухе, не удержал равновесия и упал.

— Нет! Богиня, забери меня вместо него! 

Но дьявольский призрак уже исчез, стены ответили Куроко равнодушным молчанием. Он без сил повалился на шершавый вонючий ковер и забил кулаками в звериной ярости. 

***

Огивара выглядел счастливым и умиротворенным в своей чистенькой одежде послушника. Ему выделили комнату в маленькой храмовой пристройке, отдельно от келий, где жили обычно младшие монахи — щедрый подарок для простого новичка. Он разыгрывал партию в шашки, когда Куроко тихо опустился на циновки, и не поднял головы, словно ждал, что он придет, поздоровался с оттенком некоторой холодности:

— Здравствуй, Куроко. Что привело тебя ко мне?

— Ты обещал мне рассказать свою историю. Я готов тебя выслушать.

Взгляд Огивары остановился, рука замерла над доской. Он уложил ладони на колени, пожевал губы, собираясь с мыслями.

— Я не лежал ни в какой больнице, — начал он, расправляя складки на брюках. — Меня определили в Дом Раскаяния, как только установили мою личность. Там я узнал, что вся моя семья погибла.

Он замолчал. Куроко подсел к нему ближе, подвинул шашку на доске.

— Продолжай.

— У меня не осталось никакой надежды на будущее, были дни, когда я жалел, что не умер. — Он стиснул руки в кулаки, на лице выступили крупные капли пота. — Там было так страшно, Куроко. Меня били каждый день, — он зажмурился, будто воспоминания ожили у него перед глазами. — Они называли это программой перевоспитания, но ничего, кроме унижений, она не предусматривала. С нами обращались, как со скотами… и все твердили, что мы это заслужили.

У него задрожала челюсть, брови мучительно сдвинулись к переносице, и глаза стали большими и беспомощными.

— Я начал верить, что проведу там остаток своих дней, но потом кто-то сверху решил, что с меня достаточно — серьезных обвинений мне предъявить не могли. Мы ведь всегда работали осторожно, ты помнишь, Куроко? Помнишь, как мы торговали запрещенными книгами? Тетради, где все было написано какими-то узорами, а еще портреты людей с такими чудными кругами над головой и грустными глазами… впрочем, я не понимал их смысла. Так что через год меня выпустили, взяв обещание, что я больше не буду испытывать терпение Богини.

— А что было дальше?

— Ну… стоит ли говорить, как я жил? — Огивара вытер пот рукавом, уставился в пространство перед собой, часто дыша. — Я лишился дома, на работу меня не брали, единственным способом выжить было пойти служить в Храм, но я… я боялся, Куроко. В Доме Раскаяния мне внушали ужас перед Богиней, я бы не смог жить под Ее всезнающим взглядом. Я прилежно молился, но в остальном старался держаться от культа подальше.

Куроко ждал, не шевелясь.

— Перебивался кое-как. Брался за любую работу, физическую в основном… — У Огивары слегка дергался угол рта, когда он говорил. — Мечтал накопить денег, вернуться в столицу и отыскать тебя. По радио передавали новости про новых Жрецов, но я не был уверен, что ты… — он передумал продолжать, перевел тему: — Как здорово, что мы встретились!

Он навалился на Куроко и взъерошил его волосы, как любил делать в детстве, будто разом стерлась семилетняя пропасть. Куроко не пригнулся под его весом, не ответил ни смехом, ни улыбкой, он сидел как темный каменный истукан и молчал. Огивара, смутившись, отпрянул от него, спросил испуганно:

— Я слишком тяжелый, да?

— Огивара-кун, — на одной ноте произнес Куроко. — Мы ведь оба знаем, что это ложь.

Он издал растерянное «А?», весь как-то оседая под ледяным молчанием. Голос Куроко осип, но Огивара услышал в нем хорошо сдерживаемую ярость. Он отодвинулся, поправил доску и завис, обдумывая ход.

— Не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь.

— Тяжелое прошлое, встреча старых друзей, чудесное преображение… Ты действительно рассчитывал, что я в это поверю? К чему весь этот фарс, Огивара-кун?

— Всего лишь рассказал тебе то, что ты хотел услышать.

— Теперь расскажи, что было на самом деле.

Огивара повел плечами, выпрямил спину и подобрался. Маска полубезумного страдальца сошла с его лица, обнажив настоящие его черты. В нем не осталось ничего от прежнего детского облика, это был новый, незнакомый для Куроко Огивара, с прямым уверенным взглядом и жесткими складками вокруг рта. Он опустил приподнятые брови и повзрослел на глазах.

— Фарс, значит, — по его губам скользнула улыбка. — А я все думал, когда до тебя дойдет. Раньше ты не был таким доверчивым, Куроко. Спокойная жизнь под крылышком Богини тебя разбаловала. А в курсе ли твой любовник, позволь спросить? Или вы с ним заодно?

— Тебя это не касается. — Куроко с щелчком переставил шашку и поймал сумрачный взгляд Огивары. — Зачем ты вернулся? Что ты потерял в этом Храме? 

— Пытаюсь обрести собственное «я», разве не видно?

— Прекрати увиливать от ответа, Огивара-кун.

— Увиливать? — он усмехнулся, съел шашку Куроко и выбросил ее за край игрового поля. — А ты-то, я смотрю, сразу все передо мной выложил. Вы, ребята, хитро придумали с этим троянским конем. Мерзкие, лживые выродки.

— Раз ты не хочешь рассказывать, то за тебя это сделаю я, — начал Куроко, не желая слушать его бред. — В Доме Раскаяния не занимаются такими глупыми вещами, как перевоспитание. Если бы ты попал туда, тебя бы просто казнили.

— Ты не можешь…

— Итак, ты ничего не понимал и не знал, как жить. Тут тебя и подобрали люди, которые дали тебе кров и окружили заботой, они были так к тебе добры, и требовали взамен совсем немного… проще говоря, ты попал к радикалам.

— Не называй их так, — сказал Огивара раздраженно. — Они живут в тысячу раз честнее тебя, Куроко. Они открыли мне глаза.

— На что? На то, что Богиня — это благо? Что налог в виде ежедневной трехразовой молитвы спасет тебя от бед и обеспечит достойное посмертие? Ты веришь Ей, и даже не знаешь, что Она делает со всеми нами!

Огивара отодвинул доску, соединил пальцы в замок. Сказал спокойно и деловито:

— Алтарь делает слепок настроения. Так Богиня узнает, счастливы ли Ее подданные, и если нет, то чем. Простая статистика.

— Ты ошибаешься, Огивара-кун. Это сложное устройство раздражает специфические отделы мозга, — грустно вздохнул Куроко. — Я никогда не узнаю, чем именно является эта женщина — объединенным разумом или инопланетной технологией, но ей известны все секреты нейробиологии, абсолютно все! То, что люди называли телепатией, было всего лишь излучением, убивающим в нас волю! Никто не думает об этом, потому что мы привыкли поклоняться Богине с младенчества. Нас обманывают сотней ритуалов и отвлекают от мыслей пышными праздниками!

— Ты лжешь, — практически прорычал Огивара. — Перестань. Она слышит твой вздор, ты понимаешь?

— Богиня не прощает ложь, Огивара-кун, — терпеливо сказал Куроко, закрыв глаза. — Я жив до сих пор только благодаря тому, что не забывал, зачем я Ей служу ни одного дня в своей жизни.

— Твоему драгоценному Кагами сотрут память, а тебя казнят, как еретика.

Он сказал это так торжественно, что у Куроко мурашки прошли по спине. «О, Богиня показала мне, что меня ждет», подумал он, прогоняя зловещее видение, и медленно поднялся на ноги. Огивара посмотрел на его руку и вздернул бровь.

— Какое у тебя было задание, Огивара-кун? Найти меня и убить? Донести Настоятелю о моем неверии в Богиню?

— Это уже неважно, — на его губах заиграла победная улыбка. — Сколько вас здесь? Твой водитель, старший монах с густыми бровями, мужеподобная девчонка, возглавляющая орден… я знаю, как глубоко вы пустили свои корни. Ты злоупотреблял своим положением, Глас Божий. Прятал своих новых друзей, а сам втихомолку шпионил. Но теперь тебе уже недолго осталось. Я буду Ее глазами.

У Куроко закружилась голова, когда он осознал, какому риску подверг остальных. Так легко было исправить ошибку — незаметно выхватить нож, выбросить вперед, аккуратно провести острием от уха до уха…

— Ты этого не сделаешь. — Рукоятка сама легла в ладонь, он прижал лезвие к беззащитной жилке на границе розового шрама.

— Ого, — Огивара широко улыбнулся, глядя Куроко прямо в глаза. — Неужели ты убьешь меня? Человека, который был твоей семьей? Помнишь, ты уже однажды почти свел меня в могилу!

— Не пытайся сыграть на моих чувствах, — Куроко надавил на лезвие и заметил, как у Огивары раздулись ноздри. — Я давно искупил этот грех.

— Да ну? Кстати, ты уж извини, но твой браслет я продал. Братишки проголодались, а денег у меня не осталось… так что я променял безделушку на пару хот-догов у одного парня, который летел с нами.

Куроко сжал губы в прямую линию.

— Я же сказал, — он поудобнее перехватил рукоятку, — не бери в голову.

Огивара молча смотрел снизу-вверх, и Куроко мучила мысль: почему он не защищается? Почему его обожаемая Богиня не препятствует убийству, вот-вот готовому свершиться? Как тот наивный, светлый Огивара, которого возмущала любая несправедливость, превратился в этого опасного, слепого в своей вере, человека?

— Ты извратил учение Богини, а это больший грех, чем мои сомнения, Огивара-кун.

— Да что ты знаешь обо мне! — зарычал он и осторожно поднялся на ноги. Куроко продолжал держать нож у его горла. — Я не жил до той чертовой катастрофы, Куроко! Я родился заново, когда Она спустилась и отметила меня Своей божественной рукой! — Он потрогал свой шрам и, не сдержав злости, закричал. — Думаешь, только ты и твои дружки могут говорить с Ней?! Есть и другие Жрецы, истинно верующие, и им не нравится, что вам сходят с рук ваши преступления! Милосердная Богиня наша медлит с карой, так что мы возьмем на себя это бремя!

— Прости, Огивара-кун, — Куроко тяжело вздохнул. — Я не смог тебя спасти.

— Ты поймешь, — Огивара оттолкнул руку с ножом и повалил Куроко на спину, схватил его горло руками, — ты поймешь, как был неправ! Когда у тебя отберут самое дорогое, ты горько пожалеешь, что спорил со мной!

— Я еще могу, — Куроко извернулся и ударил Огивару в живот, не дав себя задушить. — Я еще могу спасти друзей.

— Нельзя вечно бежать от судьбы, Куроко! — хрипел Огивара, хватаясь за края черного халата. — Когда-нибудь она тебя настигнет! Но раскаиваться будет поздно…

Куроко прижал голову Огивары к полу, прошептал скороговоркой:

— Даруй ему отдых в тени, Госпожа, ибо в Садах нет его места.

И прочертил линию под подбородком недрогнувшей рукой. Наточенный нож легко погрузился в кожу, врезая жилы. Глаза Огивары выкатились; он широко раскрыл рот, хлопая губами, но в горле уже клокотала кровь. Последние проклятия еще вылетали из него мокрыми хлюпающими хрипами, и Куроко, перебарывая отвращение, молился, чтобы все прошло как можно скорее, почему, в конце концов, Богиня так жестока, за что Ее преданному рабу столько страданий. Наконец, Огивара застыл, ухватился за воротник Куроко в последней попытке удержаться на ногах, провел по его щеке окровавленной ладонью с диковатой, загадочной улыбкой и, наконец, повалился навзничь.

Куроко оставался с ним еще несколько чудовищных минут, убедился, что смерть действительно наступила, и закрыл замершие веки. Он вывалился из комнаты, пьяный от усталости, склонился под мудрым взглядом Киеши, ожидавшим за дверью, и со спокойствием мертвеца отер свои грязные, липкие руки о полы черного халата.

— Я выполнил свою часть уговора, — сказал он, отдав Киеши сверток с использованным оружием. Больше не надо волноваться о том, что их услышат — через пару часов ни Киеши, ни Хьюги, уже не будет в Храме. — Помогите Кагами-куну сбежать.

— Я обо всем позабочусь, — Киеши подал Куроко чистый халат взамен испорченного. — И еще… вряд ли это изменит твое решение, но ты хорошо подумал? Паренек помогал выведать то, что Ей не удавалось вытащить из твоей головы. Она же тебя накажет, не лучше ли тебе спрятаться на время?

— Я знаю, Киеши-сан, — Куроко качало: он не успел толком отойти от свидания с Богиней, а короткая борьба с Огиварой вконец его вымотала. — Но Она уже не отпустит меня после того, что я сделал. Пожалуйста, обеспечьте Кагами-куну безопасность. Боюсь, рано или поздно он начнет меня искать.

— Поэтому Она и захотела именно его… Кагами слишком добрый, — сказал Киеши и не сдержал улыбки. 

— Да. Но я, к сожалению, не такой добрый, как Кагами-кун. — Он оглянулся на дверь и холод пробрал его с ног до головы.

Киеши долго смотрел на Куроко, думая о чем-то своем, а потом спохватился, вытащил из-за пазухи объемный пакет, завернутый в грубую бежевую бумагу.

— Я бы хотел сказать тебе на прощание что-нибудь обнадеживающее, — сказал растерянно Киеши, добрый надежный Киеши, которому не страшно было доверить жизнь, — но не знаю что.

— Сохраните и используйте ту информацию, которую я собрал, пока был Жрецом. Этого будет достаточно.

— Ты можешь на меня положиться. Прощай, Куроко!

Киеши вытолкнул его в прохладу летнего вечера и захлопнул дверь. Куроко пробежал до середины сада по инерции, добрался до старого раскидистого клена, где его долго и мучительно рвало, а потом упал на траву и уставился в ясное безоблачное небо, пока дыхание не стало ровным, пока не высохли мокрые щеки.

Огивара умер. Он был окончательно, непоправимо мертв. В этом больше не было сомнений.

Богиня смеялась с многочисленных портретов и голограмм, установленных по всему городу. И теперь Куроко знал — куда бы он не пошел, Ее коварная улыбка будет преследовать его везде.

***

Куроко пропустил маленькое пятнышко там, где его тронул Огивара, и этого хватило, чтобы от лица разом Кагами отхлынула вся кровь. Он подошел к нему и с размаху ударил — Куроко пришлось отойти на несколько шагов, чтобы удержать равновесие. 

— Как ты мог?! Он же был твоим другом!

Куроко молчал. Ему нечего было сказать в свою защиту. Он равнодушно вытер кровь с разбитой губы и не попытался защититься, когда Кагами вновь на него набросился.

— Ты хоть понимаешь, что ты сделал? 

— Понимаю.

— И тебя совсем ничего не пугает? Почему ты всегда такой хладнокровный…

Не найдя ответа во взгляде безмятежных глаз, Кагами оттолкнул Куроко от себя. Тот, не теряя времени, вытащил пакет Киеши. 

— Держи, — он прижал его к груди Кагами, — это поможет тебе остаться незамеченным. Скорее уходи, тебе нельзя здесь оставаться. 

— Куда? Зачем? — эмоции Кагами быстро сменяли друг друга — гнев, ужас, испуг, тяжелое предчувствие.

— Там ты найдешь все инструкции… Киеши-сан оставил координаты места, где ты окажешься вне зоны досягаемости алтарей, тебе нужно успеть попасть туда до следующего сеанса Молитвы. 

— А как же ты?

— Я не могу остаться с тобой. Она найдет тебя, если я буду знать, где ты находишься. Умоляю, Кагами-кун, просто верь мне и делай, как я говорю. Я найду тебя сразу, как только справлюсь с незаконченными делами.

— Мне все это очень не нравится. Во что ты ввязался?

— Я всего лишь не хочу допустить новых смертей. — Твоей смерти, хотел сказать Куроко. Он очень старался, чтобы его голос не дрожал. 

— Клянись, что обойдешься без глупостей, — попросил Кагами, неохотно смирившись. 

— Клянусь, — пообещал Куроко и поцеловал Кагами в закрытые веки, поддавшись приступу невыносимой нежности. Они крепко обнялись напоследок. — Иди, Кагами-кун. Убегай так быстро, как только можешь. Я всегда буду думать о тебе.

— До встречи, — сказал Кагами, неуверенно разомкнув объятия. 

Куроко смотрел, как он взбирается по пригорку и выходит на дорогу, где его уже ждал Фурихата. Машина тронулась, едва за Кагами закрылась дверь, и вскоре скрылась из вида, оставив после себя пыльный дымчатый след.

И даже зная, что они больше не увидятся, Куроко сказал в пустоту:

— До встречи, сердце мое.

Он выбросил в море старые, истертые четки. Волны зализывали его следы, разглаживали песок до первозданного вида. Он долго шел вдоль берега без единой мысли в голове, не зная, куда идет, зачем идет, и только боль в нижней челюсти напоминала, что у него есть еще чувства. 

Обувь свою Куроко тоже отдал морю. Под ногами приятно шуршал песок, и шум волн звучал приглушенно, будто радио, у которого убавили звук. Затем звуки замерли, время застыло, закатное солнце зависло над горизонтом, и в зловещей вечерней тишине раздался манящий голос сирены:

— Я ждала тебя, возлюбленный сын Мой.


End file.
